


Minor Distraction

by dezimaton



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezimaton/pseuds/dezimaton
Summary: Mastermind faces off with his arch enemy: dirt





	Minor Distraction

Ten white fingertips rhythmically clatter at the keyboard. The dim room remains suspended in a focused silence, lit only by a beam of sunlight peeking through the closed curtains and the soft glow of Mastermind’s computer screens. The scientist has been working on his code for more than 9 hours and still going strong with the help of trusty mugs of caffiene, which lay empty at the foot of his work desk. With the lingering scent of coffee and silence accented by soft typing pattering, one could say the lab was filled with determination. 

He brings one gloved hand to rub his eyes, red rimmed from the constant use watching his holographic computer screen, keeping the other still busy typing commands into the computer. Mastermind feels like he’s so close to a breakthrough, so close he can taste it, so he’s decided to keep going no matter the cost hours ago. Esper and Lusa have come by to shake him out of it, but he’s remained undeterred in continuing his coding and the two have finally left him alone. Now it was just him and the raw symbols on screen.

 

Mastermind idly takes a sip out of the filled coffee mug on his desk as he continues vomiting new code and logic gates into the computer, when he notices a peculiar dark spot on the center of his screen. As hard as he tries to continue, he finds himself unable to. The spec is annoying and really detracts his focus. A groan rolls from his lips and he starts shaking each of his open windows one by one, trying to find where the dark spot is coming from. 

 

No dice. The black pixel remains unmoving. Mastermind rolls his eyes. He can’t focus if that dot is there and distracting him. He needs to get rid of it. Grudgingly, he saves and closes his open windows one by one. It would be a hassle to reopen everything, but if the dot would be gone then it would all be worth it. 

 

Too aggravated to figure out proper file names, he saved a couple as gibberish filenames and eventually the number of windows open dwindled down to one. Aha, that must be the one. He saves and closes it with a smile of triumph, expecting the ugly black dot to disappear with it, but it doesn’t. 

 

The entire computer screen is a blank magenta except for that one dot. The dot. 

 

Maybe it isn’t a dead pixel or graphics error. He curiously scratches the surface of the screen with his gloved pointer finger. When he lifts it away, the dot, it remains. 

 

Truly baffled, Mastermind sits up in his seat and leans into the screen to get a better view of what exactly it is. 

 

That’s when the black explodes across the rest of the screen and before he can draw back in shock, two plush lips press against his. The blackened sclera of Esper’s eyes come into view as the time traveler breaks through the dark portal opened from his computer screen. With an audible smooching noise, Esper retreats from the chaste kiss he bestowed upon the shocked scientist with a grin. 

 

Wordlessly, they exchange stares before Esper leans back into the portal, his work here done. But before he can fully sink into the abyssal gate, two gloved hands shoot forwards to grab fistfuls of his jacket collar. The time traveler yelps as he’s yanked forward so that Mastermind can smash their lips together again. The scientist takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Esper’s open mouth and hungrily trace the corners of his alternate’s mouth. 

 

The time traveler relaxes into the kiss, reciprocating Mastermind’s attentions and mingling their tongues together. They breathe raggedly through their noses until the need for air finally drives them apart, both Esper and Mastermind panting harshly when they separate, a thin strand of dark saliva connecting their still open mouths. 

 

Mastermind wipes the thin trickle with the back of his glove before wheezing out, “If you’re going to kiss me, at least kiss me properly.” Although with the words broken by gasps for air and soft blush dusting his cheeks, they’re not threatening at all.

 

Esper chuckles and licks the trail from his lips, “How can I tell how much you want? Satisfied?”

 

A growl bubbles up Mastermind’s throat, coding forgotten. He mouths a silent “No,” before biting his lip. 

 

The time traveler gazes upon with half-lidded eyes and twins his lithe arms around Mastermind’s neck. Teasingly he whispers into the scientist’s ear “I didn’t hear, could you say that a bit louder?” 

 

A bit more forceful this time, Mastermind diverts his eyes and grinds out an answer. “No, I’m not… satisfied.” His face flushes even redder. 

 

“I see,” Esper cooes. The time traveler’s eyes glimmer with mischief in the brief second Mastermind gets before he’s pulled forwards into the portal along with Esper. 

 

* * *

When Mastermind wakes up in the morning amidst Esper’s arms, he summons a single dynamo to show him his coding screen once again, as not to wake the sleeping time traveler snuggled around him. The screen comes up before him easily, but it’s filled complete gibberish. The contents, filenames, everything is nonsensical rambling. Mastermind drags his free hand down his face and groans softly. So much for 9 hours of coffee-fueled productivity. 

 

Disappointed, he closes the coding screen and slumps back to bed, hands moving back to cradle the time traveler clinging to his waist. Esper is warm and frankly, kind of cute, hair tousled from rolling in his sleep and peacefully still, his only movement the calm rise and fall of his chest. A gentle smile graces Mastermind’s face as he pulls aside the time traveler’s bangs, so he can see Esper’s calm sleeping face. He supposes a minor distraction couldn’t hurt after all. 

 

Soon, there are two sources of soft breathing coming from the bed.


End file.
